forever starts today
by twilightcrazy14
Summary: Bella is having a hard time with every thing and gets lost in the woods when Edward saves her.
1. Chapter 1

I did it for you

Ch1 lie

Bella

I sat up in my room listening to my mom yell at my dad for everything. I hated them fight they did this every night. I grabbed the covers and lied on the bed. " Charlie get a better job." my mom yelled. "you get one." I grabbed the fire ladder and hung it out the window and when down it and ran to the woods. I walked over to the out tree house where me and Jake, Jess, my best friend Hailey who is moving in a month and Mike the oldest of all us. I climbed up the ladder in to the little house that no one uses anymore. I sat on the old chair there was I picture on the wall of all of use hanging out. I felt the tear running down my face. I was only 15 and all was coming at me like a train. My mom was cheating on my dad I know she want to leave me and my dad for some guy named Phil, my best friend for 12 years was moving away and I would never get to see her again, my parents where always fighting, I have been taking care of myself for seven years, and my dad keeps saying he would more happy if he was dead. I hear something I got up and walked to the door. Mike jumped up. That made me jump. "sorry bells" he said with a smile. "its okay" "what's going on with you" "I just need it get away from everything." mike wrapped his arms around my waist. "I wish we could be little again." I whispered in his ear. "Oh and happy 17th birthday Mike" He pulled me closer and he kissed my forehead. He started to kiss me softy and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "come on Bells it will make you feel better and its just you and me so its ok." " are you sure it will make me feel better." "it will make you feel a lot better." "fine" I drank half the bottle of it. I wake up my head was pounding I looked around I was on the floor of the tree house I saw my clothes on the floor I sat up and saw Mike asleep next to me. I grabbed my stuff and got dress and ran in to the woods. I fell over a rock. I saw the burse on my leg. I sat on the ground and started to cry. I looked up and their was a boy standing there. He had golden eyes and brown hair and pale skin. I got up off the ground and looked at him. I almost fell over again and I fell in to his arms. I started to blush and I smile. He helped me back to my feet. He was beautiful he looked to be about 16 or 17. "thanks" I bit my lip. "hello I am Edward Cullen and you are?" "Bella Swan" "well Ms. Swan, why are you in the in the woods alone crying." "It none of your business" I snapped. "will I am sorry for making you mad" "I sorry you did not do anything to me." "well I do not think it is safe for I beautiful girl like you to be alone in the woods." I started to cry but I did not know why. He walked closer to me. His cold hand toughed my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I did move I was just waiting for him to hurt me like every other guy I know did. He pulled away. "will you tell me why you are so sad" "my world is falling all around me" He pulled me in to a hug. It felt like time just stop when I was in his arms. He let go of me and step back. "come with me I have a place that help me so maybe it will help you too." "sure" We walked up a trail and we got to the meadow. It was beautiful. Time stopped again like it did in Edward arms. "Bella what is going on that you need to runaway from." "my mom hates my dad and is cheating on him, I am never going to see my best friend again, my dad hates his life, my friend got me drunk to sleep with me, my parents stopped be parents to me when I was seven… I sorry, I do not know why I'm telling all this." " it ok Bella I was the one who asked." "thanks" "would you like me to walk you back to your house." "sure" We walked to my house and I heard my parents fighting again. My mom ran from the house with bags in her hands. "mom where are you going" I cried out. "I am going to be happy and start over" she said as she looked a Edward.

"what about me… it not like its just you and dad… so you walking out on me when I need you the most" "its for the best" "yeah for you… not for me" "Bella I'm not going to fight with you." She got in her car and drove off. I felt the tears running down my face. I felt cold hand around me. " cover you ears" he whispered in my ear. Than I knew why I heard my dad gun go off. I knew what my dad just did. I fell to my knees. Edward hand were still around me. He helped me to my feet. He picked me up and ran fast then I have every seen some one run. We got to this big beautiful house. "this is where you live?" "yes and if you have no where to you can stay here." "thanks but what about you parents?" I looked up and there were two people standing there looking at me. They both had golden eyes like Edward's. The man was tall with blond hair and look to be 20s and the woman was beautiful with light brown hair. "hello dear, what brings you here" she said softly. Edward looked at her. "she has no where to go mother,… I found her in the woods alone crying, and both parents are gone." "oh I am so sorry dear please come in out of the rain." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in to his house. A sort girl with sort hair and golden eyes about 15 or 16 danced in to the room. "hi Bella I'm Alice" and than pulled me in to a hug. She was cold like Edward. "hi… Alice" she let go and stepped back and a boy about 17 or 18 with dirty blond hair put his arm around Alice. " Bella this is jasper" "hey" "please to meet you, Isabella" "just Bella" Then a beautiful blond hair girl about 17 or 18 walked in to the room and started to watch me. I felt something touching me and it was not Edward. I turn my head. "boo" I jumped and fell over the coffee table and hit my arm on it and everyone was staring at me like I was go to die or something like that. Edward helped me up. "god Emmett did you ever think… what if she got hurt?" Edward yelled. "no than he would have to use his brain." Alice said laughing. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed. "are you ok Bella?" Edward said. "Yes, I just got a pain in my arm I be ok" I said softly hope Edward was the only one who heard it. Esme smiled. "I will get you some ice honey" "thanks Mrs. Cullen" "honey you can call me Esme" I bit my lip. "Bella would you like me to make you something to eat" "yes please" Me and Edward sat on the couch with Alice and Jasper. I was laying on Edward. "Edward you do not have to do this I am just a stupid messed up girl you found in the woods" " Bella I could and would not leave you in the woods like that… oh and I do not think you are stupid and for be messed up it not you that is it the people around you that are the one who are messed up." he whispered in my ear and that made me blush. "so Edward when are you going to give her back to the wood you know you can't keep her" Rosalie said giving us an evil eye. Edward stared back at her and I turned so I did not see her. "food ready honey." Esme called from the kitchen. I got up off the couch and Edward followed me in to the kitchen. " Edward what did I do to the blond girl" I whispered. " that's just Rosalie,… she does not like new people" "oh and how old are you parents because they look like their in their 20s." I whispered. " that because Carlisle and Esme adopted us." "oh sorry… I'm always saying the wrong thing." "Bella you did not know you do not need to bet yourself up." I sat at the table with Edward. I looked at the clock on the wall. "it's already 11:24pm… Edward I think I should go, I don't want to make you do anything else for me" "Bella where would you go, you should go home and you can not sleep in the woods." "oh honey its okay we would love to have you here" Esme said with a smile. I laid my head on the table. I woke up on a black couch with a golden blanket. I heard voices outside the door. I sat up. "Edward you know she can't stay here… you know what we are and with Jasper be new at this she should not be here" Rosalie said. "Rosalie shut up" Edward yelled. I got up and put my shoe.

My cell started to ring. "hello" _"Hello, Ms. Swan" _"yes, who is this?" _"I am calling you to talk about your father"_ "ok… what about?" _"about the funeral' "_I do not know anything about how to do this… so do you think you could have someone to take care of it?" _" yes we can Ms. Swan.. Have a good day." _I put the phone back in my pocket. I walked to the door and they were still talking. I opened the door and walked around Rosalie. "Bella were are you going?" "Edward I do not want you to be unhappy because of me…so I'll go" "Bella, we are not unhappy and Bella I am happy for the first time in years.. So please do not go." " but Rosalie…" "but Rosalie nothing this is not just her house" I heard Rosalie mumble "we're the cold ones remember Edward" " cold ones what are you saying?" I said as I stared at Edward. "it nothing Bella" "nothing its nothing if you don't tell me I will fine out on my own… wait the story about the cold ones, pale faces… oh my god.." "Bella are you okay?" "you're a…" "vampire Bella we are all vampires" Rosalie hissed. I backed away from her and move over to Edward. I closed my eye and took a deep breath I could felt his arm around me and he kissed my hair. "I'm sorry I will not hold you back if you want to run and never come back." I bit my lip. "I don't care what you are you will always be Edward to me" I just met him and I think I in love with him. I hugged him. "Bella can you come down here we are having a family meeting." Edward walked down the steps and I followed I was almost when I tripped. I fell in to Edward's arms. "thanks" We got to the living room and everyone was sitting there I sat on the floor next to Alice's legs. She started to play with my hair. "okay kids we are having this meeting because we are going to adopt Bella." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. "what…she…her…part of our family" Rosalie hissed. Alice hugged me. "Bella we need to go shopping" "fine Alice" everyone hugged me but Rosalie. Emmett walked over to me and pulled me in to a hug. The Cullen me a Cullen. "aw what wrong with the little baby" Emmett said and laugh at the same time. My hand was in a fist I looked up and punched Emmett in face. "GOD" Shaking my hand. "did it hurt me more then it hurt you" I yelled. "I did not feel a thing… so much to learn…so little time" Emmett said. "and what does that mean, JERK" Edward arm was around waist. "let me see you hand to make sure it okay" "fine" Esme got me ice. I sat on the couch and Edward pulled me on to his lap. "school is starting in three weeks, I do not have anything for school." Alice pulled me up off Edward's lap. "Bella its going to be okay we will go shopping" "thank you for everything Alice." "it nothing" Rosalie got up. " welcome to MY FAMILY" she hissed. I took a step back and almost fell over the end table but I fell in to Edward's arms. Emmett started to laugh. "this is going to be fun the can't even walk with out felling." "shut up you big Jerk" Edward arm was around my waist. I saw a flash of light and Esme holding a camera. "You two are so cute together." I Blushed. "Alice do you want to go shopping now?" "yes… yes…I do" she was jumping up and down. She grabbed me and pulled me to the car. We got to the mall. We walked in every store there was and got some thing them we when to get stuff for school and I got something to eat and stuff for my new room. "that might have fun… I love what you picked out for my room" "come on Bella we all know what bed room you will be in all the time" "shut up" We got back in to the car and she speeded home. I look at my cell to see what time it was 10:00pm. We walked in to the house. Edward raced down the steps to my side. "hey Edward" he grabbed my bags and was off. Alice followed Edward up stairs. I sat on the couch. Emmett walked over and sat on the couch next to me. "What Emmett?" "nothing I just want to see my little sister" then he got up and walked off. Rosalie walked in and pushed her hair back and sat across from me. "hi...hi Rosalie" "shut up Bella, everyone in these house is acting like they like you, … you are not part of this family" I could feel the teardrops running down my cheek. "fine…I'll…go" I cried out and ran out the door and in to the woods. It was dark and raining. I fell to my knees. I feel cold arms around me. "Edward" I cried out. "Bella why are you crying." he whispered in my ear. "Rosalie said…" "Bella do not listen to what Rosalie says" "but she said you did not want me" Edward put his hand on my face. His lips touched mine. My heart was pounding. I wrapped my arm around his neck to make the kiss last longer. He pulled away and picked me up and ran to the house. Everyone was waiting for us at the door. He put me back on my feet. Alice grabbed me and pulled me up the steps. "Cover your eye." "Why" "because I said so" Edward was behind me and he covered my eyes.


End file.
